


The Start Of a New Beginning

by Fleta, Rayne_Shadowfoot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, BBC, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, JiM - Freeform, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, John Watson's Blog, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Mormor fan fiction, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Male Character, POV Sebastian Moran, Post Reichenbach, Seb - Freeform, Sebby, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, fan fic, fan fiction, fandom: sherlock holmes, mormor, sherlock fan fiction, sherlock fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleta/pseuds/Fleta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne_Shadowfoot/pseuds/Rayne_Shadowfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Mormor Fan Fiction.</p><p>Happened three years after fall.</p><p>Generally touching and emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first time. Go easy one me.

Jim parked the car six blocks a way. Running the last few blocks to the luxury flat he and Seb used to share. Breathing deeply he shakily knocked on the door. No answer. He then proceeded to pick the locks quickly. Shutting and locking the door behind him. Taking in the luxury flat around him. Humming to himself he strolled towards the kitchen. He put the red shiny kettle on the stove. Seb seemed to be keeping everything in order. Jim always had liked things to be neat.It didn’t take long for the kettle to heat up. Helping himself to some tea and a china teacup. He added cream and sugar, and walked to one of the darker corners of the living areas. Relaxing in a artificial dyed blue leather love seat. Sipping at his tea quietly. He fixes his eyes on the sunlight creeping through the window.

 

It was a testament to either how tired Seb was or how little he cared for his life that he didn’t really notice the lock’s being handled; nor did he notice the smell of tea. He entered the ground level of the flat, peeling off his work shoes out of pure habit. The sniper had been awake and on the job for nearly 48 hours and all he wanted was a damned shower. He headed up the stairs to the upper living space, stowing his duffel by the door to his personal workspace. He was still armed, dressed in the working man’s attire of black denim and a once navy tee shirt. He had taken up smoking more, a cigarette between his lips as he took off his vest, carrying it with it’s supplies toward the bathroom.

 

Jim picks up the scent of smoke immediately as he heard the apartment door open and close. His heart started beating quickly. His palms sweating from excitement. He straightens his navy natural fibered tailored suit. Tightening the matching yellow tie around his neck as if to force himself to stop breathing so heavily. Preparing for the door to open. He listens carefully. Waiting for Seb to approach.

 

Seb makes his way nearly to the bedroom before the instincts kick all the way in; used to be Jim was classified as Ally in his reflexive scans, but Jim’s been gone. His body tenses as he casts his eyes around to see what’s out of place. The tea, the lay of the rug’s fibres, and there’s just a change in the air… a pressure. He pulls out his favourite pistol and makes his way to the lounge where the scent is coming from, completely unprepared for what he finds. Eyes widen, “What the fuck is going on here?!” He steps in further, grip and aim steady, “The fuck…. Boss?”

 

The surprise in Seb’s voice was priceless. His face was even better twisted into a look of disbelief and surprise. Jim took his time in answering Sebastien’s pressing questions. Well aware that Seb’s gun was trained on him. He carefully set his cup of earl grey on the cherry wood coffee table before him. Standing up he took in the stiff form of his former lover. Seb’s striking light blue eyes prying into him. His muscular limbs tan from days in the sun. His auburn hair shiny and dark from sweat . The dark circles under his eyes and bristles on his face suggested that he hadn’t slept much in the past week. All and all Seb hadn’t changed a bit from the last time he saw him. Jim closed the 10 feet distance in 4 long strides. Sebs gun never wavering.With only arms length away Jim soaked in his nearness and spontaneously reached out to embrace him.

 

Seb reacts before he thinks, landing a solid punch. “Fuck you..” He shakes ever so slightly, fine tremors throughout his body. “Three years, three FUCKING years! Where in the fuck have you been? Not a damned call, nothing…” The army colonel is livid, anger etched in the lines of his face and frame.

 

The quick blow had caught Jim off guard. Trying to gather his composer. The pain in Jims jaw made him regret his choice of giving a hug. Quickly wobbling back a few steps. At least now he knew Seb’s strength hadn’t decreased a bit. “God damn it Seb” Applying pressure to his cheek to trying to stop the throbbing. “I’ve been busy” Jim’s pale face stretching into a glare.

 

“I asked you what you were fucking doin’. Why’d you stay away you skinny, rat arsed bastard!” He shakes his head, the ash from his cigarette dangerously long. “Colour me surprised, now start talkin’”

 

The anger in Seb’s voice made Jim a bit discomforted. Another shot of pain through Jim’s jaw made his hands itch to inflict a blow on Seb. He satisfied himself with a quick light slap on Seb’s cheek. Seb didn’t even dignify it with a reaction. Shifting his stance he rested his hands on his hips trying to keep them busy lest he do more damage to Seb’s face. Jim’s eyed narrowed ever so slightly. “Now Seb hold on your being a bit dramatic. Calm yourself down. So we can have a decent conversation.”

 

“Calm don?” Blinks the taller man as he grabs hold of Jim’s wrists. “Telling me to calm down? You saunter off to play with Holmes and leave me here? I was supposed to be the one who protected you, but you just had to play your little mind games with that wanker Holmes.” Blue eyes glare into Jim’s, “explain or so help me I’m going to tie you up and beat it out of you.”

 

Jim’s hands completely restricted he could barely get enough wiggle room to place his hands on Seb’s wrists. He began massaging them softly with his thumbs. His unblinking eyes staring right back into Seb’s. He studied Seb’s face for a moment. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t realized this before….”You actually missed me? Other wise you wouldn’t be so upset would you?Don’t you get it?You had done your duty. I had to get rid of him myself. Don’t worry dear, Holms is taken care of. He won’t be bothering us much anymore.”

 

Seb growls a little, “I coulda handled him. Shot that gimpy captain of his and then taken him out.” He’d be damned if he tolerated this from Jim now, no damned way. The cigarette gets set in the ashtray on the side table before coming back to get manhandled and over a shoulder. He stalks to the bedroom with his overly thin Boss? and kicks the door open. “You better start talking, else you’ll be unable to sit down for a week when I get done with you.”

 

Jim’s head was like a whirl pool as thoughts kept swirling in making it hard for him to think. The fact that his head was upside down didn’t help much either. “Seb what the fuck is wrong with you?” Seb dumped Jim on the bed. Making Jim bounce a bit. He settled himself on the bed legs crossed hands resting on his lap. Looking up at the frustrated man standing before him. Trying to avoid giving anything a way. A wicked smile crossed Jim’s face. “You know if you wanted to go to the bedroom you could of just asked”

 

Another low growl and one of the looks Seb reserves when he’s angry but going to mess someone up slowly. He stalks over, using mass to pin the wiry irishman down as he reaches to secure the good cuffs to his wrists. “It isn’t funny,” he remarks, annoyed, as Jim does his usual and blows things off. A moment later, he takes a look at jim’s eyes, maybe it’s drugs talking and that’s why he’s being insolent.

 

The pounce had taken Jim a bit by surprise. He struggled with the cuffs a little. Finley Giving up he began to enjoy Sebastian’s warm body being so close to his. Feeling the lean muscle of Seb’s legs spread on top of his . Taking in Seb’s scent…..he’d missed that. Seb’s red serious face staring down at him expectantly. He was but two inches a way. Jim couldn’t help himself. He pressed his lips onto Seb’s. Feeling his smooth lips tremble excited Jim more then anything. Taking in everything he could of Seb in that small moment of insecurity.

 

Trust the crazy form below him to try to kiss him, like nothing had happened. Like three years hadn’t come and gone. Unacceptable. Not that Seb wasn’t happy to see him, but first he needed to deal with his emotions at this unexpected reunion and teach his boss, former boss, lover… a lesson. Never one to shy from violence, he nipped Jim hard enough to draw blood. Man might not be on drugs, but Seb had always tried to maintain some chance of controlling Jim. “Don’t come back here trying to fucking seduce me, Jim. Maybe, Maybe after you tell me what the hell you’ve been doing I’ll fuck you.”

 

Feeling the prick of Seb’s teeth and tasting saltiness of bloody. Brought Jim back down to earth. Spitting the blood out on to Seb’s face. Jim laughed as if Seb had told a joke. What was wrong with Sebastian these days……can’t keep up can he? Didn’t he realize the riskJim was taking in coming back? Wasn’t he happy to see him? Question after question kept flowing into his brain.Making him doubt his reason for coming back. “I was trying to protect you!” He smirked. He began trying to push Seb off of him. As much as he liked having Seb’s in such close proximity he needed to have a calm conversations with him. With out the danger of him breaking his arm off.

 

The cuffs are ones they had installed for rough play, aren’t going anywhere, so Seb gets off Jim to let him flop like a fish. He wipes the blood from his face. “We both know you’ve told me often enough I’m nothing to you, so don’t pull that shite with me. Holmes knew nothing about me, so its unlikely that was the real story.”

 

Sitting up Jim scooted to the end of the bed wrinkling the red and grey quilted decorative bedding that covered it. His face hardened. “You know I use to think you were something special…….but now Im not so sure. I had to take the chance that you would understand, but you obviously don’t.”

 

“Just because you felt like he was inferior to you, and that your game was over, it was no reason for you to do that shite to me, Jim.” Seb sits on the edge of the bed. “You owed me at least an explanation.”

 

Seb’s pained voice hit Jim hard. He couldn’t let Seb notice his words were taking a effect. He carefully made sure that his face never conveyed what he was feeling. He’d always been that way. Jim stretched his long legs out and pasted a lazy grin on his face. ” You want the truth eh? You were getting too close. I had enemies… too many to risk having a lover…. I had to escape for while. I needed to clear my head.”

 

Seb shakes his head, Jim always pulled shite like this. “Three years? I ran the business and covered for you and you couldn’t tell me you were alive?”

 

Jim begins tapping his feet in rhythm trying to distract himself from his feelings. “If your looking for a apology your not getting one. Your tough Seb you’ll live with it.”

 

“Fucker” Seb replied. Typical, Jim would be all over him if he’d thought about pulling even a bit of what Jim did. “Why’d you come back then?”

 

“Oh you know boredom” Jim’s eyes flitted over Seb. “Plus I missed you.” His tone was sarcastic but it was truth……Seb was just Seb…..Jim had always needed him for something. Clearing his throat he changed the subject. “So are you going to let me out of these hand cuffs?” A cool smile swept over his face.

 

“No” Came the cool reply. “Why didn’t you trust me to tell me?”

 

Scooting with ease to the other side of the king size bed to were Seb was settled. Legs just brushing each other. He could feel the thick tension radiating off of Seb. He began to take on a more playful manner. “Now your just being cross Seb.” His bright brown eyes full of merriment. “Besides you know better than anyone that I don’t trust anyone.”

 

Seb knew Jim was telling the truth; hell half the time during their relationship he had expected to wake up dead from the sheer lunacy of James Moriarty. “Course I’m angry, Jim. Three years you were gone and not a word. ” He didn’t add he was supposed to be Jim’s right hand man, someone to be kept informed of things. “Just don’t get how I can beat your skinny arse in bed but you don’t trust me with your plans.”

 

“Look three years isn’t as long as it could have been. My business life and sex life are two completely different things. I need things to be neat, separate and organized. Its much easier that way.” Jim explained in a very matter of fact way. The emotions in Jim confused him. What was wrong with him? Why would it bother him if Seb was hurt? No one ever got to him like this.No one except for well……. Seb. He had to snap out of this. Turning his attention at Seb’s penetrating stare. Those blue eyes made him speak with out thinking. ” I really did miss you. I wished I had never left you.”

 

Seb’s eyes gives a doubtful half glance at the irishman next to him, but he did let him out of the cuffs. Better to not turn this into a bloodbath, God knows if Seb was going to need to be useful tomorrow. Last time he’d gotten into it with Jim when he was this mad, they’d both nursed broken bones. So he resigned to a draw this time and gruffly said, “Yeah missed you too Boss.” He gets off the bed to remove some of his weapons, he still needed a shower and Jim might not be pushing for sex the way he could be, but he was a fucking hellion in bed when he got into his moods; Seb did not want to turn their reunion into some both might regret.”You should shower too, “He added, not wanting to admit he needed to check if Jim was intact, you could learn alot from people’s bodies.

 

Jim was astonished that Seb had let him out of the cuffs or that he had responded at all to his sudden sensitive comment. Knowing Seb’s temper he decided taunting him was not the best idea. Rubbing his small wrists he let his gaze run over Seb’s generous sturdy frame. Watching Seb’s ruff firm hands remove the leather straps that secured all his knifes and guns. He twitched wanting to do a lot more then look at Sebastian. He could see the desire between them. It was obvious. As if a silent agreement to the shower he trembling ever so slightly pushed himself off from the bed. His expecting hands reaching out for Seb.

 

There it was, the old Jim. The Jim that went completely bat shite crazy one minute and the next was cuddling and wanting to be snuggled. Seb couldn’t deny he did miss the bastard, but he also was more than a little mad at the obvious lack of trust. If he hadn’t liked his job so much, he’d debate finding new employment. Knowing Jim though; and he did, the new employer would likely end up dead and Seb would be reeled back in by the possessive mastermind. Seb half heartedly swatted Jim’s hands away so he could strip out of his work clothes, knowing Jim had always wanted him in suits for killing. Once he was bare from the waist up, he swatted the bony arse of his boss, “If you’re showering, you better get out of that suit.” He started on his fastenings to remove his lower body weaponry.

 

The unexpected swat came as a welcome shock to Jim. He let himself gawk at Seb’s rugged solid torso for just moment more. The raw exhilaration of that instant made Jim’s cheeks flush with warmth. It was almost as if he was intoxicated with Seb’s closeness. Making him a bit clumsy as he slowly unbutton the shiny silver buttons on his coat. Then came his tight lemon colored tie and light blue satin shirt. Slipping his plain grey under shirt off revealing his creamy pale chest. Gently pulling at his glossy black belt. He didn’t even dare to look up at Seb’s face. Letting his dark blue pants drop. Leaving him in compression shorts. He then let the sides of his lips rise a smidgen as he met Seb’s stare.

 

Seb shakes his head, more fond than anything, as he’s caught out staring. Of course he was, he hadn’t seen this body in three years and it was a bit like getting a present unwrapped. He has no idea what he might get under that expensive suit. Jim was a bit thinner than he had been, obviously wasn’t eating like he used to when Seb cooked, but the man was still Jim. Seb met the smile with a cocky lopsided one of his own as he got his denims off, bare under like he so often was, and got his socks toed off neatly. He didn’t mind being stared at, not by Jim, even with his scars. Seb knew he was still fit, a little older sure, but he knew he could still work his charms. He let Jim stare and then sauntered to the bathroom to shower, presenting the half-dressed man a view of his arse as he went.

 

Jim’s face bent into a shameless look of amusement. Watching Seb’s movement with glee. Hearing the sound of the shower turn on. He hastily stripped the rest of his clothing off following Seb to the white tiled and mint green bathroom. Slamming shut the glass door behind him. He then proceeded to the walk in shower the water already at a scalding heat almost burning his delicate skin. The steaming water made it harder to see Sebastian at all. Finding Seb’s firm form he ran his wandering hands down Seb’s smooth skin. Exploring Seb’s familiar body with certainty.

 

Seb hadn’t forgiven Jim, not yet, so he decided that now was a fine time to remind the man of how the dynamics worked. Sure Jim was boss and Seb did most of what he was told; but at home Seb often had been in charge of Jim. Tonight was no exception, he caught the wiry irishman’s hands while claiming some bruising, bitey kisses. He needed, hell they both likely did, to reassert his claim on the man showering with him. Mottled pink and white skin begged to be marked and Seb was not going to disappoint.

 

The vigorous advances of the Seb made adrenaline shoot through Jim. He’d been yearning for this for three long years. His usual inclination was to resist dominance but with Seb he appreciated it. Letting Seb take control. He found himself trapped between the hard wall and Seb. Grasping for air as Seb became more and more brutal with his touch. Pressing himself forward delving deeper into Jim’s mouth.

 

Perhaps it was the time apart, or maybe just a release of adrenaline from the job, but things took longer than they have on a normal day. Seb seemed particularly interested in marking Jim a bit, taking time away from the actual task of cleaning up. By the time both were done and sated enough to get out of the shower, they sported numerous marks. Seb counted himself lucky that there were little to no openly bleeding wounds; for Jim had always been one to get a little more violent if he didn’t think he was getting his way. The water was cooling by the time they emerged and Seb really just wanted to sleep, but he knew getting food into the underweight Jim was needed for who knew when the man would do it himself. Regardless, he hauled them both out of the shower, shoving Jim into a robe and toweling himself off.

 

Jim drew the white Egyptian cotton robe up against his cheek. Watching as Seb began absorbing water from his chisel body. He sighed happily. Seb was his. For the first time in a long while he knew he was safe. He could live with out looking over his shoulder for a bit. Maybe even have a decent nights sleep. Finally acknowledging that he was exhausted he became conscious of his drooping eye lids. He gave Seb a quick weary look before shuffling to the soft bed in the next room and collapsing on it. Stretching out his limbs made him wince. He was going to be soar he was sure of it.

 

Seb shook his head fondly, “Don’t get too comfortable. You gotta eat yet.” What Jim was going to have was the next task, he’d not planned for him to be here but Seb was confident he could at least pull together something. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded out of the bathroom.

 

Making a humming noise in response to Seb’s comment. He could just stop himself from drifting off. The smell of Seb’s cooking kept his senses a wake.

 

Seb wasn’t going to mess around, but he did have a class of whiskey while he whipped up a spag bol for him and Jim. Wasn’t fancy, but it was nutritious and would tide them over. He still wanted answers but they could wait. He took long enough to throw a bit of cheese over the top and brought the plates into the bedroom. “Here, eat up, you can nap after you finish.” He held Jim’s laden plate out to the man flopped in the bed.

 

Jim situated himself to where he sitting up on one of the puffy red goose feathered pillows. Taking the hot plate from Seb. “Thank you dear” he mumbled trying to shake the drowsiness from his voice . He admired the traditional Italian dish of Spag for a moment. Hearing his stomach grumble he didn’t wait long before he started shoveling spoons full of the rich, delicious pasta into his mouth. It didn’t take him 5 minutes to lick the plate completely clean.He beamed at Seb. He had always appreciated Sebastian’s cooking skills. “That was lovely” He exclaimed pleasantly. Feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside he exhaled slowly. Sinking back down into the the sheets. He grabbed for Seb’s hand tugging at him to join him in the toasty bed.

 

Seb shook his head, he could eat like the best military men, but how Jim managed to devour the food without burns was something. Clearly showed more about the mad man’s time away than the words. He took the plate, set it aside and ate his own. When Jim started tugging, he fended him off. “Still eating,” he muttered before just flipping the black duvet over the paler man. “Get some sleep,” He added as he ate his own supper. Things weren’t back to normal, but they weren’t half bad.

 

Jim watched as Seb slowly chewed the noodles. Feeling too tired to rebel against Seb’s orders. He relaxed. Letting himself be vulnerable in this rare moment of assurance. He doused off smiling to himself and thinking of Seb.

 

Seb finished up and moved the plates away. After taking time to clean his guns and put them away, along with the rest of the weaponry, he secured the heavy metal bedroom door and went back to bed. His knife was stowed and the pistol tucked away before he slid in between the sheets, towel carelessly tossed on the floor. He knew some sleep was needed and soon dropped off, knowing he could awaken at any time now that Jim was back home.

 

Waking with a start. Jim’s wide eyes shot open into the darkness of the room. There was a glaring light of street lamps coming through the red curtains that decorated, the broad window on the opposite side of the room. Making his surrounding around him just visual. The last eight hours came back in a jumble. Realizing the warm relaxed arms sheltering him were Sebs. It all almost felt like a distant memory. He’d thought about all this happening for months, planning for it carefully. And now it had happened. Here Seb was, with his warm breathe on Jim’s neck. Grimacing at the pain in his muscles he restlessly turned in Seb’s arm to face him. . Very mindful of Seb’s light sleeping habits, he ran his graceful index finger over the light creases in Seb’s face. Examining his long dark lashes, furious eyebrows and messy hair that stuck out in all sorts of places. He had always been amused with Seb’s gentle soft features. Even though Seb himself was never that way. Which was of course the way Jim liked it.Knowing the temperature was just warm enough to be comfortable for thats how they had always kept it, he Lifted the sheets gently from Seb. Revealing his naked body.Jim’s hand floated down his torso stopping at his hip. He was a bit surprised to see a small marking. Scrutinizing the wee lettering with awe. Finally it registered . It was his name in cursive front, right before the outward curve of Seb’s hipbone.In that moment he let his mask slip for a small instant…….the sensation of emotions that he always seem to keep blocked out came rushing in. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of all the grief he had caused Sebastian with his little tricks. He contemplated what he would’ve done if Seb had left his side without warning as he had left Seb. Summing up the last five years in his mind…….. he came to a conclusion he had always dreaded. A unexpected tear rolled down his pale cheek. He needed Seb. He always had. He needed Seb to need him. Needed their silly little games of strained silence. Neither of them saying what clouded their bright eyes.Jim had always hated the world. Hated the world that had always hated him, but then there was Seb………Something about him made him think everything was going to be alright. Even if it wasn’t.Seb would always be there in the empty darkness Jim lived in. Bringing a glimmer of hope for tomorrow. With that in mind Jim snuggled up to Seb tenderly wrapping his arms around Seb. Taking in his aroma. . With Seb beside him he knew he could do anything. He knew this was a start of a new beginning.Wiping a way the salty tear. His glassy eye danced with joy as he began thinking of all the fun he and Seb would have in the days to come. With the sound of Sebastian’s heart beat in his head he fell asleep in comfort.


End file.
